


No More

by WritersAnonymous



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersAnonymous/pseuds/WritersAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor is called up to Dumbledore's office for a meeting. It does not end well. For Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a few oneshots on tumblr. This is one of them. Hope you like it.

Gregor stared suspiciously. He had good reason to be wary. He hesitantly reached forward and stabbed the folded parchment that had randomly appeared in front of him with his fork, a small frown on his face.

“It’s not going to bite you, Gregor. It’s a piece of parchment,” Angelina, one of his best friends, snorted from beside him. Gregor turned his frown on her, unamused with her teasing.

“I would think, as a Slytherin, you would approve of my caution,” he said.

“Yeah, but this is a magic school, where magical things, like parchment appearing out of nowhere, happens on a daily basis,” Larry, his other best friend teased. Gregor rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor and turned back to the note. Larry snatched it up and read through it silently before handing it to Gregor.

“What does it say?” Angelina asked, leaning against him to read over his shoulder.

_Gregor, my boy, I would greatly appreciate it if you would join me in my office after breakfast for a quick meeting. There is a rather serious matter I must discuss with you. I urge you to tell no one of this meeting. I will inform your professors of your whereabouts. There will be treacle tart to lighten the mood, I am told you are most fond of it._

_Your Headmaster_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

“What do you think he wants?” Gregor asked, folding the note back up and stuffing it into his pocket.

“Could be anything,” Larry said, turning back to his breakfast with a shrug. “Have you pranked anyone?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, have you been caught doing anything you shouldn’t? Sneaking into the restricted section, wandering around after hours, cursing the first years?” Angelina questioned. Gregor opened his mouth before shutting it again with a snap, staring sheepishly down at his plate.

“I…I’ve been out after curfew a few nights this week. The nightmares…it’s almost The Anniversary,” Gregor sighed, his shoulders slumping as if under a great weight.

Larry and Angelina exchanged worried glances over Gregor’s head. Ever since his returned from the Underland for the last time Gregor had been plagued with awful nightmares. He’d been steadily getting better and now, at the age of fifteen, he only had them during the weeks leading up to and the weeks after The Anniversary of the final battle. Of Ares’ death.

“He’ll understand, Gregor,” Larry said soothingly, bumping their shoulders together gently. Gregor grinned weakly at him and nodded.

“Yeah. I better go. See you guys after class?”

“Count on it” Angelina smirked at him. Gregor smiled again and Larry and Angelina were relieved to see that this one was more genuine.

Gregor got up from the Hufflepuff table, waved goodbye to some of his housemates, and reluctantly made his way to Dumbledore’s office. He reached the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbldore’s office sooner than he wished and gave the password. He walked up the steps until he reached the door and knocked softly, hesitantly opening the door when Dumbledore called him in.

“Come in, dear boy. Have a seat. Care for a lemon drop? I find they have become my favorite muggle sweet,” Dumbledore offered him a bowl of the yellow candy.

“No, thank you, sir. You wanted to talk to me about something important?” Gregor asked. He just wanted to get this over with.

“Ahh, yes.” Dumbledore stared at him over his half-moon spectacles silently for a few minutes before continuing with a sigh. “What I am about to tell you will, no doubt, be difficult for you to hear. This will place a great deal of responsibilities on your shoulders. You will feel as if you can’t possibly do what must be done but I want you to know that I will help you as much as I can, as will many others,” Dumbledore reassured him.

Gregor was clutching tightly to the edge of his seat, trying to keep his erratic breathing under control. He didn’t know what this was about yet but he could feel dread settling in his stomach like a ton of lead. His head felt light and he was sure that if he wasn’t already sitting he would have collapsed to the floor.

“What do you mean, sir? What’s going on?” Gregor asked, his heart pounding so loud in his chest he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear Dumbledore if he answered him.

“I am sorry to tell you that the Dark Lord Voldemort has been resurrected. He is preparing an army to take over the wizarding world. He will need to be stopped and there is only one person who can stop him,” Dumbledore said softly. Gregor was shaking his head, gasping in breaths as he fought off his panic.

“No. No, it’s not me. It can’t be me. I don’t want to fight anymore. I shouldn’t have to fight anyone anymore,” Gregor gasped out, burying his face in his hands as he trembled in his chair.

“I am sorry, my boy. There is a prophecy-”

“ _No!_ ” Gregor shouted standing up so fast that his chair was knocked back onto the floor. “No. I will not be a part of anymore _prophecies,_ ” Gregor spat the word. “I have already fought in a war, Professor. I have already defeated a tyrant. I have shed enough blood to last me _several_ lifetimes. No more. I won’t be part of whatever… _this_ is. I won’t,” Gregor snarled. He paced in front of Dumbledore’s desk like a caged tiger, his hand clenched at his sides.

“You don’t have a choice, Gregor. Voldemort will be after you because of this prophecy. You will have to defeat him.” Gregor turned to stare Dumbledore in the eyes. He settled into the familiar stance of The Warrior that he’d been in the Underland. He could feel the confidence return to him.

“I have a choice, Dumbledore, and my answer is _no_. I don’t want to fight anymore. Find someone else to be your martyr. I’m not doing it. I’ve had enough of being the Warrior. _I killed him_ and he’s not coming back. Good day, Headmaster,” Gregor said coolly as he turned and stalked out of the office. He ran down the stairs and through the halls of the castle until he reached the Hufflepuff common room. He collapsed onto one of the sofas and took a shuddering breath.

“I can’t. I can’t do this again _. I can’t do this again_. I’ll go crazy. I know I will. I _know_ it,” Gregor sobbed into his hands. He curled up on the sofa, shudders wracking his body as he lost himself in thought. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he tuned back in to the real world.

He could feel someone petting his hair, someone else was holding his hand. He turned and looked up, surprised to see his friends sitting with him on the couch. Angelina smiled at him and Larry squeezed his hand gently.

“What happened?” Larry asked softly. Gregor’s lips trembled as he told them about the meeting. Larry and Angelina wrapped their arms around him as he tried not to break down again.

“Am I being selfish? Should I fight in their war, too?” Gregor asked softly, looking to his two friends for guidance.

“Gregor, you’ve already fought a war. That’s more than anyone can ask of you. Fighting in the Underland almost ruined you. If you fight now…”Angelina hesitated and looked at Larry for help.

“You’re doing the right thing. Dumbledore shouldn’t have asked a kid to fight an adult’s war. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice your sanity for the sake of others. We’ll stand by you and if Dumbledore tries anything he’ll have to go through us,” Larry declared. Gregor rested his head on Larry’s shoulder and sighed, letting himself relax against his friend. They would help him through this. They wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Gregor drifted to sleep in his friends’ protective hold, certain in the knowledge that they could find a way out of another war.


End file.
